Choosing Fate
by Rueflower7
Summary: 16 Year old Lottie lives in the joyful fields of Amity but can't imagine herself staying there for the rest of her life. She expects the test to tell her what to do but after an obscure result and some odd events taking place, she finds out that there is something beyond the wall at the edge of the city and demands to know the truth First Divergent fanfic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Amity

**AN: I don't own the divergent trilogy just my original characters.**

I awake to the songs of the birds in the fields as I do everyday in here in Amity, but today is different because today I am getting The Aptitude Test and the calmness seems to be destroyed. I dress slowly, trying to savour my surroundings and to imagine staying here for the rest of my life like I am supposed to but something just doesn't fit with it. Mother always says that I am right for Amity and so does Father but that is not when they catch me breaking the rules or arguing my opinion with people at school. That's the thing really, everyone expects us just to follow other people's leads and to skip around the fields happily all day without a care in the world but I know that that is not life. Not life for me anyway.

"Good morning sweetheart," my Mother greets me as I come down to breakfast, she has baked bread specially for today as they all know what a big occasion this is and that I am not going to be remaining in Amity for much longer. There is only one thing that could refrain me from leaving is the thought of leaving my two sisters Amethyst and Olivia - or Amy and Livy as they prefer to be called. Amy is bold and outgoing and is by far the cutest seven year old with her bubbly personality whereas Livy gets ill a lot and was late to speak and move, the doctor thought she wouldn't survive. They are twins of course but that couldn't make them more different from each other as Amy prefers fast paced activities with a high thrill factor and Livy preferes to stay inside with Mother, there is no doubt where she will be staying when she gets to make the choice.

I chew the bread which is still warm but the flavour is dissolved with my fear of the test and I gulp down my whole glass of water in one but nothing makes me feel any better,

"Are you ok Lottie dear," I turn to face my mother, "You look a bit worried," and then I can't hold it back any longer,

"Will you stop pretending nothing is going to change when we all know that it is, there is no way I can stay in this faction and you can't hide that!" Mother runs off with her head in her hands and I feel a pang of guilt as I rise from the table. Lily starts to cry and Amy puts her arm around her shoulder, Father just glares at me as I run to the bathroom and throw cold water on my face to hold back the tears springing from my eyes. I sit against the wall and wipe away my tears before rising again and preparing to leave the house, just as I am about to leave I see Lily's pale face by the door to the kitchen,

"Good luck Lottie," she says and then runs off to her bedroom. For a second I am shocked at her words but then I think I must be a monster to leave her, but Lily spoke to me and she barely ever speaks so I can't be that bad can I?. When I close the door behind me I breathe a sigh of relief as now I can put them all behind me and walk to school. I always have to walk to school because Mother believes that it is better because it refreshes your mind and right now that is what I need.

I take the back path to school so that I can be alone to think and because it means that I will arrive later than if I had gone the normal way. Is moving away from Amity and my family really what I want to do? I would never get to see any of them again and it would break their hearts to see me go as it would break mine to lose them. But I have to go because I just can't bare another ritual about kindness and happiness and having to wear these comical colours all of the time when they just attract attention to you as being a mindless, contented person - Amity is just not for me anymore and I doubt really if it ever was. Perhaps the test will tell me differently because if I was going to change factions I wounded to know where to go and that is what the test will tell me, so what if the test result is Amity? Perhaps now I am just more confused about my decision because I don't know where I would go?

I arrive at school five minutes before the bell rings and hurry straight to the dining hall where we have to await the test. On the way I drop my bag and kneel down to pick up the books from the floor and rush along so that I am not late. I sit with the other Amity students but I do not engage in their conversation because i know that I will never fit with them, instead I look around to see what the other factions are doing; The abnegation are sitting silence, of course; the Candor speaking loudly to each other; Dauntless, lounging about on top of the tables laughing; and the Erudite reading and having quiet conversations. None of them really seem to suit my fancy but I will have to make a decision. Soon the tests will begin and I will be one of the first to be tested because of my surname, Abbott but I still have now before I am told what I am supposed to do,

"The tests shall now begin please raise from your seats if your name is called," I freeze because I know that one of the names will be me and then I will know what to do.

**Ok so this is my first Divergent Fanfic so please tell me what you think. It is not too long but if I get some reviews it will be continued with longer chapters. Reviews are really appreciated,**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Aptitude Test

**Huge thanks to The Moon Fairy and Perpetualpathology for their amazing reviews! **

I await the lady to continue speaking but an official whispers something to her and she says,

"Please remain seated whilst we await a final arrival," what could that mean? Surely nobody would be late for The Aptitude Test, nobody but Ivy. Ivy is part of Amity like me but she loves it there so much that we all don't know how to act around her; it must be something that her parents do that makes her skip around school singing with flowers in her hair and a basket full of apples that she hands out to people when they pass her. Whatever is wrong with Ivy we will never know and if she wasn't so Amity then I would think she could be nice but you see, Ivy is my cousin.

Father says she had an accident, but I don't believe him; there must be something that they are hiding from all of us. Another official walks in and we all watch in silence as he comes across the floor and whispers something to the lady, she nods solemnly,

"Krista Abalix, Charlotte Abbott and Gira Aldone from Amity. Alexa Adder, Flaren Apid and Dominic Bate from Dauntless. Florence brindle, Eva Brides and Lucas Cotton from Abnegation. Alexandra Collon, Sera Diore and Elizabeth Doe from Candor. Olivia Durlan, Leisel Dussle and Lawrence Dulbon from Erudite please come forwards to take the test."

I walk forwards with Krista and Gira towards the rooms at the back where we will take the test. Girl is a shy girl with short dark hair, she doesn't speak much in school or go anywhere else but she has an amazing singing voice which she displays at our _many_ festivals. Krista on the other hand is bold and brave with her long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she strides around Amity like she owns the place but I am pretty sure she'll move to Dauntless; even though it is very rare for that to happen. I wonder what will happen after I get the result, I can still pick any faction I like right? If the test tells me I belong in Amity I will be surprised but it would maybe be for the best if I stayed and lived a happy life - no. I will make a decision but I know that it won't be Amity.

We line up side by side and wait for the doors to open to the three rooms, just before they do Krista says,

"Good luck Lottie," I am surprised at her friendliness but perhaps that is just how fear changes people because I know that we are all scared,

"You too Krista," I smile sweetly and then the door opens. The lady inside is Dauntless, I can tell that right away because of the huge tattoo on the back of her arm and the many piercings she has,

"You Amity, so brightly coloured it's weird," I am not hurt by her comment because I know that it's true but I am also to frightened to reply. There is a large chair in the centre of the room and she orders me to recline on it,

"My name is Fia, I will be administrating your test today," I turn my head to see her filling up a paper cup with a clear liquid,

"Whats-," I begin,

"Just be quiet and listen Amity girl. You will be offered a series of choices to determine which faction you belong in but don't expect much because ninety five percent of people get the faction they grew up in and I expect you will be the same," she walks up in front of me and I nod gently,

"Drink this," she places the cup into my hands and I drink it straight away, knowing that she will not answer any of my questions. Immediately I close my eyes and open them only seconds after. But I am not in the testing room, I am in a field, much like the ones we farm on in my faction but there is nobody here apart from me. Father used to take me to the fields when I was a little girl and I don't remember them ever being so unused and perfect. I look around and see two doors appear in front of me and a basket of keys. A voice echoes through the field almost like a whisper,

"Choose a key and a door before it is too late,"

"What do you mean choose a key and a door? What will happen if I don't?" I question, the voice retorts,

"Choose or face the consequences,"

"What - oh never mind," I look at the keys; one has a label saying open and one says close but under the basket there is another one saying try. I pick them all up questioning what to do and a rumbling sound comes from the door on my right. _Ok Lottie concentrate, the left door seems to be safer but isn't that what they want me to think? _I choose the right door and push it without using a key because this is like a dream isn't it? I can do whatever I like here and it will work. Through the door is a room like the room I was in before I entered the test but it is completely empty apart from an ominous figure walking towards me,

"Who are you child," he says,

"I'm Lottie," I say without thinking for a second,

"Lottie who is this, then" he shows me a picture of a young girl who I recognise but I don't know where from. I am about to say no when I look into his eyes to see tears,

"Yes I do recognise her but I don't know where from," hopefully that is satisfactory but I don't feel sorry for this man because I don't trust him at all,"

"Lottie will you give me something to eat,"

"I have nothing with me,"

"Oh yes you do,"

I look into my palm to see a small chunk of bread and look back to the man,

"I um..." this is too much, I run away as fast as I can from the strange man until I reach the corner of the room, the man no longer looks hungry so I don't feel bad for what I did but he follows me and he is fast,

"Now what Lottie," he says with a smirk on his face, without thinking I throw the bread at his forehead and he melts into the floor. I shut my eyes because I know that this is only a dream.

**Thank you for reading please tell me if you like my story or if you have anything that I could add like other characters and stuff, chapter three will be available soon!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Confusion and Decision

**Thank you for the guest review from Maddie and her really nice comments and advice! Here is Chapter Three.**

"Well that was _quiet_ a show girly, I haven't seen a result like that for years-"

"Well then what was my result," I cut her off quickly and try to sound enforcing but she continues to laugh,

"Amity girl," she says,

"My name is Lottie," I clench my fists,

"Ok then Lottie," she says my name like a piece of dirt on the back of her shoe, "Your results were inconclusive,"

"What?," I freeze, "Inconclusive... what does that mean? The test was supposed to give me an answer, there has to be an answer!"

"Well Lottie, the test simply did not work on you, I'm sorry but you can still have a result if you like-"

"The test didn't work? What kind of excuse is that something must have gone wrong, the test _always _works I know it does! I am complaining-"

"No no! You can't do that because then they will find out about you,"

"Find out about me? What do you mean?"

"Come with me," she grabs my arm and drags me out behind the building through the other exit to the room,

"Your results were inconclusive meaning that you are Divergent,"

"What is Divergent?"

"It means that you qualified for more than one faction, do you want to know what they are,"

"Ok, yes,"

"You qualified for Candor... and Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation, but not your own faction which makes you even more different,"

"So what am I supposed to choose then," I ask, " How could I have qualified for so many?"

"Well, you were smart when you were deciding which key to use making you go along the path for Erudite and pushing the door made you also Dauntless but when you met the man you were honest making you Candor and you were going to give him the bread, Abnegation, before you rightfully realised that he was not to be trusted, again Erudite and when you threw the bread that was again Dauntless,"

"But how can I choose if I belong in so many factions?"

"That dearie is up to you, but I will tell you this; be careful with your decision because being Divergent is dangerous and they will hunt you down and they will kill you,"

"Who's they?"

"I can't say, but if you pick the wrong faction then you don't have a chance. I will put your result in by hand so that they don't know what happened, as far as anyone else knows, you got Candor. Ok?"

"Ok I understand,"

"Good," she nods, "Now you have to pretend that none of this ever happened when you,"

"I will,"

She leads me back into the room and I exit the normal way and sprint down the corridors towards the exit. Once I have left the school building I run along the side road towards the Amity sector as fast as I can until I reach my house. Nobody will be in because it's the middle of the day already so I know I'll be safe; I run up to my bedroom and hold my head in my hands taking deep breaths to stop my heart from racing after running so far. How can I be Divergent? What could it mean? I have to find answers before I can choose my faction, but will anybody give me answers when I really need them because Fia said that being Divergent is dangerous. I am dangerous. I feel a hand come across my shoulder, and it is my mother,

"You're back early dear, what happened?"

"Oh, the administrator said that I should get home as fast as possible because... something went wrong and she had to pt it in manually. Why are you here?," I try to sound normal and hold back my confusion,

"Livy is sick again... were you happy with the faction you were given"?

"Yes, I suppose so," I hate to lie to her but I can't tell her the truth because it would break her heart,

"Just remember dear that we will love you even if you choose to go somewhere else but, be careful with your decision because I know you can't tell me what you got in the test but I know that you may not want to stay here,"

"I'm sorry," I say, "I just never felt right here, it's just not what I am,"

"I know dear and I have to admit to you that I feel the same, but sometimes your decision has to be for safety rather than choice," she looks at me closely before walking out of the door and going downstairs. What does she mean about safety? Surely my Amity mother was not a Divergent, she always seemed to fit in so perfectly here but maybe - it was all just a lie. If I have to choose for my safety then I can't pick Candor can I? Because they will find out who I am if I can't lie and I am not brave enough to be Dauntless or selfless enough to be Abnegation. But Erudite still wouldn't work because they are the ones Fia was talking about. I just know it, they are the ones patrolling the rooms for the test and are always the ones who want to know results when you exit. O would not be safe there either.

Later, we eat dinner in silence which is not normal for a family in Amity but perhaps they think that we won't be a family for much longer. I don't feel at all hungry and Livy also just picks at her food, but the others all try to eat so that they can hide the pain. Father make us go to bed early so that I can think about my decision and so Livy can get better but when I am almost asleep I hear a small voice,

"You won't leave me will you Lottie? I need you," I sit up in bed to see Livy in her white nightgown, pale as a ghost at the doorway,

"Oh, Livy come here," she walks towards me and I take her hand,

"You know that I don't want to leave you but I have to," I tell her and she looks at the floor,"

"I don't like it here Lottie," I am confused,

"What don't you like, Amity,"

"No, our city, it is not right Lottie. Believe me,"

she turns and walks away and I don't understand what she means about our city but there is something and that I know. I need to find out about the Divergents but I just don't know how.

**Thanks for reading I hope I can post the new chapter soon. What faction do you think Lottie should pick? Leave me your ideas in a review!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	4. Chapter 4 - A Brave Choice

**Hello! I haven't updated this story in ****_ages _****because I did not know exactly where I wanted the plot to go but now that I have decided I thought it would be a great time to write chapter four! Happy Reading! and Merry Christmas!**

Today, when I awake, I feel even worse than the day of The Aptitude Test. My insides are curling up with fear and I am glued to my bed. When I finally get up I put on a red pleated skirt, a yellow blouse and a red cardigan which mother had made too big for Livy. My mother enters my bedroom before I go down stairs but her eyes are distant and she doesn't even look at me when she opens my curtains to let through some light, she looks sad. As she walks towards the door I say,

"Are you okay?" she pauses and looks at me properly but with fierce eyes, not bright and jolly like she normally is. She is staring at me and it begins to scare me a little that my mother from Amity who is always happy is being like this,

"Make the right decision, Lottie, make a brave choice"

"I will mother, I promise," she walks out of the room still looking distant but I suppose she must be upset that I am going to leave. Since the day I shouted at her she has been more and more distant, it is almost like she is ill and I can't help her because I have to leave. Breakfast is a sombre occasion and nobody is hungry so I take it as an opportunity to say goodbye so that I can leave quickly without too many tears. Mother is not here because she is not feeling well so it is probably better just to leave her, I get up from the table to leave,

"Hey Lottie, where are you going," Amy asks excitedly,

"Um," I reply, "I'm going to school but I might not be coming back,"

"Why not?" she is shocked,

"Because today is the day I have to choose my new faction, I'm sorry,"

"S-so you are not c-coming b-back," mumbles Livy with her head down,

"I'm sorry Liv, I just don't belong here,

"I know that Lottie but I am going to miss you, this is your destiny," she smiles meekly and I go to hug her and for the first time she hugs me back. Father walks in and asks me if I am ready to leave,

"Will mother be coming?" I ask,

"Yes she would not miss it for the world, even though she is ill,"

Father leaves me to get ready so I tie my hair up and put on my shoes. Once I am fully prepared I take a look around the whole house which I grew up in and will never be able to see again, I walk through my bedroom, the twins' bedroom, the living room, the kitchen and finally out into the garden which overlooks the fields. It is a mystery to me what comes after those fields for all I can see is the lush greenness and happy faces of those oblivious to the fact that there has to be something else beyond that wall of happiness, nothing will matter like this to me anyway because Amity is the only faction based right at the edge of the city as we need the fields to work in. Father took me to work with him on the fields once in the middle of the summer when I was nine and I had hated it; the heat and the smiles and the no skill at all needed to be good at it but when I went to sew with mother it was much worse. She sat in the stone circle gardens which is just south of the observatory and sewed for the entire faction with fifteen other women. They all loved me because I look young for my age but I hated all of these plump, old, rosy cheeked women surrounding me all talking to me at once, I could tell that mother did not think of these people as her friends but just as the people she worked with to get food on our plates.

Father and Mother walk down the stairs hand in hand. They are smiling but mother's face is so pale she looks like a ghost and father's eyes are cold and gloomy,

"Ready to go Lottie?" father asks,

"Yes," I reply and we leave.

At first we walk in silence, along with many other families through the streets of the city in one huge clump of people. There is much noise with every sixteen year old in the city and their families together because even though there are many families, like ours, who are not talking because we are too sad or angry to speak to their children because they know they shall be leaving them there are many families who know they are staying together. At least, that is what they think but is not normally true - our neighbours Mr and Mrs Crosling had twins Oliver and Leila who were a couple of years older than I am and Oliver was desperate to to stay in Amity whilst Leia wanted to move to Dauntless. Leia said that she would stay with her brother in Amity but when the time came it was not the soil her blood was dropped into but the burning coals of Dauntless. Of course it was too late for Oliver to change his mind because he had chosen before Leia but he was so sad to leave her forever without a proper goodbye. We queue up with all of the other Amity members whilst the other factions queue up in their lines by other entrances. It takes about twenty minutes to walk all the way to The Hub and when we arrive we have to wait for the other members of Amity. Amity gets to enter the building first and Dauntless last so when we are being let in I just catch a glimpse of the Dauntless jumping off the train and onto the ground below, I would not like to be a Dauntless; I could never survive

We are greeted by one of the high-ranked Abnegations who shows us into the main room and we go to find our seats. We sit near to the back of the room and wait for the others to arrive. The Candors and Erudites arrive next and take their seats followed by the Abnegation and then Dauntless who are rowdy and making lots of noise. They are finally silenced when the leader of Abnegation Alice Brewster enters the stage. Everybody applauds,

"The factions system is a living being composed of cells; all of you. And the only way it can survive and thrive is for each of you to claim your rightful place. The future belongs to those who know where they belong." she says,

"Faction before blood,"

"Faction before blood," we all repeat. She steps aside and names begin to get called,

"Elise Rathburn," an Erudite girl with blonde hair rises and approaches the table confidently, she picks up the knife and cuts into her hand. Carefully she places her hand above the Erudite bowl and her blood drops into the pool of water - the Erudites all clap and she returns to her seat. The next person, a boy called Tyrell, approaches the bowls. He is a Dauntless but looks so timid that he could not possibly wait to get out of the faction, his hand hovers above the bowls and drops the blood into the Amity bowl - the first transfer.

Our leader of Amity greets him and he sits down being the first Dauntless to Amity transfer in years.

"Dauntless!"

"Abnegation!"

"Erudite!"

"Abnegation!"

"Amity!"

"Candor!"

And then it is my turn. As I watch the girl with mousy hair return to her Candor seat I see a certain fear in her eyes and after seeing all of these people choosing it has made me realise that I must be the only one who has not yet decided which faction to choose. I was thinking of choosing Candor but now I am not so sure, as I enter the stage and pick up the knife I do not even realise the pain as I am struck dumb by the prospect of these five bowls shaping my future. The blood begins to run down my hand and I have to choose fast, hovering over each bowl in turn I finally place my hand over the Erudite bowl and drop the blood into the water where it fizzes for a moment and then blends in like nothing ever happened. I have a feeling settling into Erudite will be a lot harder than that.

**So! Lottie is an Erudite. I have to admit I was going to make her a Candor until I got near to the end and realised that it would be interesting to know more about this faction and I really think it suits Lottie's personality to have chosen Erudite. Any ideas of names of her fellow initiates? Trainers? And by the way this is set about 20-30 years before Tris's parents were born to clear up any confusion,**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
